Pétalos de rosa
by Lollipoop
Summary: Tres pequeños drabbles, tiernos momentos entre esta linda pareja.
1. Rutina Divertida

Hola, subiendo una nueva historia :) espero que les agrade.

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Boo Kyoung Kim y Calvin Kim, yo solo los utilizo para crear esta mini historia, nada con fines de lucro.

**N/A:** Bueno sin nadamas que decir, disfruten la lectura

**

* * *

**

**Pétalos de rosa**

_Rutina divertida_

A toda velocidad corrían por toda la pequeña aldea, siempre era lo mismo todos los días la pequeña Pucca detrás del inalcanzable Garu.

Pero el gran ninja ya no escapaba por temor. Mas bien todo se había convertido en un divertido juego, en cambio cada carrera para Pucca significaba un beso; que era exactamente lo que la hacia feliz.

Esquivando personas y los edificios el ninja se vio atrapado por una pared y no podía saltar porque las paredes eran altas, la figura de la niña que ''lo aterraba'' se vio reflejada en las sombras inmediatamente recibió un ataque de besos.

—''Que mas da'' —pensó mas divertido que molesto, Aunque nadie se diera cuenta, el se preocupaba por Pucca, su único método para sentirse libre era su mente.

—''Que juego mas divertido'' —pensó la chica mientras besaba a su enamorado.

Que mas daba, todo era una rutina, linda y divertida rutina, aunque no lo dijeran ellos lo disfrutaban se había convertido en momentos tiernos de sus vidas, la chica siguió besándolo y el solo giro la cabeza simulando enojo, pero un enojo fingido.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Como están? Bueno se me ocurrió escribir una serie de momentos lindos entre esta pareja que me encanta. La verdad Pucca es mi caricatura favorita, serán unos 3 o 4 drabbles (texto con menos de 500 palabras, pero mas de 100) no sé que ideas pone. Pero aquí les dejo el primero, espero que les guste sin nada mas que decir me pueden dejar su review se los agradecería**.** ¡Besos!

**Celeste.**


	2. Un poco de atención

Hola, subiendo otro drabble espero que sea de su agrado :)

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Boo Kyoung Kim y Calvin Kim, yo solo los utilizo para crear esta mini historia, nada con fines de lucro.

**N/A:** Disfruten la lectura

* * *

**Pétalos de rosa**

_Un poco de atención_

La pobre niña pequeña se encontraba frustrada y enojada, sin contar las notables auras malignas que la rondaban, su gallina había salido volando luego de sentirla tan furiosa, daba miedo.

¡Claro! Eso era lo que causaban los celos, después de todo sólo quería atención.

La pobre Ching observó como Abyo coqueteaba con las otras chicas de Sooga, no lo odiaba a el, la niña de las trenzas comprendía que el chico era demasiado guapo (¡Uff! Eso es estar enamorada) pero no para que las arpías se le acercaran a él. Se acercó a ellas y con sus espadas en dos o tres cortes todas estaban tiradas en el suelo.

—Ching ¿Porque hiciste eso? —preguntó el ''ninja'' todas las muchachas estaban arrastrándose observando con miedo a la niña de traje morado.

— ¿¡Porque! ¡Como que porque! Eres mi novio —susurró muy bajito, si no fuera por la cercanía de seguro no la hubiera escuchado.

— ¿Enserio? No juegues con eso —Abyo hizo el típico movimiento de su cabello y siguió haciendo el ridículo.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, como era posible que el era el único que no supiera que eran novios, todos en la aldea lo sabían, los ojos de Ching se empezaron a tornar llorosos llamando la atención de algunos aldeanos.

—Solamente quiero un poco de atención —susurró limpiándose las lágrimas e intentado sonreír, su gallinita había vuelto a su cabeza—. Después de todo Abyo sigue siendo mío —se dijo y se fue trotando por los caminos rumbo a su casa. Era normal cualquier chica hubiera querido la atención de su amado.

* * *

¡Hola! Bueno mi segundo drabble :) es Abyo/Ching es que también me interesa esta pareja :D se me hizo lindo. Es un poco variado ojalá les guste

**Gracias a:**

**lucia-nami 14: **Si, la verdad Garu finge eso se me hace seguro :) que bueno que te gustó :D eso me hace contenta :D

**KaTmAi:** Si la pareja de Ching y Abyo también se me hace interesante, pero bueno deseo concedido escribí uno espero y te guste

¡Gracias por sus comentarios! ¡Besos!

**Celeste.**


	3. Celos

Llegamos al final de éstas mini historias, son cortitas pero son mucho para mí, ya que fue uno de los primeros ''fics'' que escribí.

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Boo Kyoung Kim y Calvin Kim, yo solo los utilizo para crear esta mini historia, nada con fines de lucro.

**N/A:** Bueno sin nadaras que decir, disfruten la lectura

* * *

**Pétalos de rosa**

_Celos_

Ese sentimiento que estaba experimentando no lo conocía bien, era una rabia infinita de verla a ella con aquel clon barato de pacotilla, como si él quisiera tomar el lugar que a él le pertenecía. ¡Pero no lo iba a dejar! Garu sabía de antemano que Pucca no lo podía olvidar tan rápido y menos con una copia tan corriente como era ese clon.

Varios días la vio paseándose con él, comiendo fideos. No se quería imaginar que se hubieran besado, eso habría afectado su orgullo de hombre.

Pero después la suerte le cambió, recordó con alegría como habían golpeado a su otro yo, o bueno, el clon o lo que fuera, el punto era que todo volvió a ser como antes, incluidos los besos y las perseguidas, entendió que aquella chiquilla revoltosa si le importaba y mas de lo que debería.

Aún no comprendía aquel sentimiento de rabia que había sentido. Garu tenía curiosidad, nunca jamás lo había experimentado, él tenía miedo de perder algo que quería.

_Celos,_ eso eran. Celos enfermizos, el sonrió con orgullo, ¿El ninja mas importante de la aldea, celoso? Ja, claro que no.

—''_Claro que no''_ —Pensó dudoso, no era lógico.

* * *

Hola. Aquí subiendo el drabble final, está ligado con el capitulo ''Mi amado clon'' :D, Gracias a las que comentaron.

**lucia-nami_14: **Gracias por tu comentario, este drabble te lo dedico ;)

Y a todas aquellas que dejaron sus reviews. ¡Muchas Gracias!.

**Celeste.**


End file.
